Rescue Me, Backwards
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Beck's mom dies in a car wreck. He seeks comfort. So, who's window does he climb through at night? Oneshot drabble. I apologize in advance for the really long author's note at the bottom.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious._**

* * *

He makes his way up the side of her brick house, carefully placing his hands and feet so as not to trip and fall.

Her window is slightly open, so he opens it as much as he can with arm, before crawling inside.

He gives a sigh of relief inside, glad that he remembered the window and made his way safely into her room.

Quietly his footsteps move closer to her bed and he removes his shoes before crawling in.

He knows she's asleep but he still feels her body tense and her big intake of air, so he reaches over and covers her mouth with his hand.

Her muffled cry is almost silent, he whispers in her ear, "calm down babe, it's just me."

Removing his hand from her mouth she turns over and takes in sight of his face.

His eyes look bloodshot and his cheeks are shiny from the small amount of light coming in from her window.

He's been crying.

"Can you tell me why you snuck into my house in the middle of the night, on a Thursday?" she whispers slightly agitated.

"I didn't want to be alone tonight," he admits sheepishly.

"I can see that," she replies in the faintest whisper as she reaches out to wipe his tear stained cheek.

"What happened?"

"My mom… died. In a car crash, and, and my father blames me."

"…Well that's stupid," she says in an attempt at comforting.

It makes him laugh, despite the terrible depressing mood he's in.

It makes her smile, despite the fact that she's deathly tired.

She crawls on top of him and gives him a kiss, but doesn't let it get too intense.

Laying her head on his chest, she reaches her hand under his shirt and runs her fingers across his abs.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this position but may I ask why? You look really tired."

"You're taking up space in my bed, now I don't have enough room. Deal with it."

He laughs, partly because there's plenty of space next to him in the bed and she's just using him as an excuse, and partly because she just rubbed his sensitive spot on his tummy.

He wraps his arms around her and rests them on her torso.

Just as he begins drifting off she speaks again, "Beck."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about your Mom."

"Thanks."

"No, I'm really sorry," she says in her most sincere voice.

He smiles and holds her to him tighter.

"Love you babe"

"…love you too."

He can see her smile behind his eyelids and through the darkness that fills her room.

* * *

**_The reason I ended the title with backwards is because the cliche is that Beck comforts Jade and I really enjoy reading stories where something happens to Beck and Jade has to comfort him._**

_**Just a short drabble because I have no more inspiration and I really need to study for finals.**_

_**Also, I've gotten into the bad habit of where I spend all my money on books and then just stay up forever to read. Plus I read fast so I've gone through like five books in two weeks.**_

_**Today, I read nonstop, and I had classes...**_

_**My teachers didn't even care, and it's not even like I'm a good student or anything they just all probably didn't even notice me sitting there.**_

_**Except my English teacher; Mrs. P.**_

_**She got a high five from yours truly, because she believes I have a talent in writing.**_

_**Anyways yeah... so that's my life update that I guess no one will prob. read or care about because they came here to read a Bade fanfiction. Not my life story.**_

_**Better go before this starts resembling too much like a suicide note.**_

_**Also, just an acknowledgment/shout out, even though she'll never read this; Madison thanks for the note. The fact that you appreciate me lets me know I'm still useful on this world and gives me some hope that I'm still sane enough to have close friends. It's totally going on my vision board.**_

_**So I guess this is also a shout out to my childhood/lifelong and new friend(s); David, Jasmine and Deena.**_

_**I should leave, this is already way longer than it should be.**_


End file.
